the_land_of_anderfandomcom-20200213-history
Verdant Font
The Verdant Font is an enormous spell woven in the year 690 by a congregation of wizards, druids, and clerics, in an attempt to salvage the lands that were left scorched and barren in the wake of the War for Land. The Congregation Witnessing the destruction of the War for Land firsthand, and realizing there would be no survival if the earth was left sterile, venerable Oderion of the Shantari circle vowed to requite the scarred land, even with his dying breath. He sent his druids and animals as messengers to the surviving druid circles, arcane colleges and temples, offering his wisdom in weaving a spell that would strengthen the ground once again, and aid in the regrowth. Shamans, arcanists and clerics of the Darian people and other organized bands of refugees were also called, and many answered the summons, including Quelin'dar himself. The Spell The Verdant Font was a taxing spell, both physically and mentally. It took months of planning the incantation and combining knowledge of the weave, divine guidance, and familiarity with the land. The location of the ceremony was agreed to be the center of the former Shantari forest, due to its central location and out of respect to Oderion and his circle. The casters knew that handling this amount of power was beyond anything that had been recorded. Their magical powers would be diminished after the spell, and might even fade altogether. Even so, hundreds participated, guiding the immense potency of the weave into the land. A few of the weaker and less experienced participants died, but hours after it started under the direction of Oderion, the spell was completed successfully. Aftermath The Shantari forest started growing during the incantations and was back to its full size by the time the spell was finished. The sheer enormity of the magic forces at play weakened the barrier between the material plane and the feywild, and the forest was a locus of power and home to many Fey ever since. The rest of the land took in the rejuvenating potential of the spell and started to change soon after. While the ground was again fertile and the flora regrew, the overflow of magic had unintended side effects. Landmarks shifted around and new ones appeared, mountains grew out of nothing and new kinds of magical plants took root. New animals were born in the following years, as the magic gave form to the first owlbears, chimeras, and other such beasts. Even children of sentient races were sometimes born with enhanced magical affinity, leading to sorcerers without any other magical bloodlines. The Greencourt of the Font After the Verdant Font was over, its participants convened into a council, to decide their stance on the current situation. Believing them to be the wisest of their respective kins, Oderion requested that they form a court to guide their nations with the impartial wisdom of ones that only want the best for the land and its denizens. Many declined, claiming that their allegiance was solely to their people and their prosperity. Others, including Quelin'dar, agreed, and thus formed the Greencourt of the Font. Category:Events